Can't you tell just by looking at him?
by hathr
Summary: Tidak bisakah kalian melihat betapa besar cintanya? Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, meskipun nyawa adalah taruhannya. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Can't you tell just by looking at him?

[ _He has a sly smile, and eyes that seem to see my essence as they explore my soul and implore my spirit to enter him. I look at him and I see love._ ]

* * *

_"Kau tidak pernah merasa kesal sama sekali berada di sampingnya setiap saat?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu berapa besar dia membayarmu hingga kau masih tetap setia bekerja dengannya."_

_"Hey Naruto, kurasa telingamu sudah tuli, hatimu sudah mati, dan urat kekesalanmu sudah putus."_

_"Sejujurnya aku merasa kagum padamu, tetapi aku juga merasa bodoh telah merasa kagum padamu ketika melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan."_

Aku tidak pernah mengelak atau menyalahkan mereka karena telah berkata seperti itu, karena memang apa yang telah mereka katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya memang terlihat tidak mudah. Bos Mafia yang satu itu mungkin terlihat tampan dan sangat mempesona, tetapi di sisi lain dia memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk.

Pendiam, dingin, keras kepala, perfectionist, dan itu semua dibingkai dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

Tidak jarang dia menumpahkan semua kekesalannya padaku, jika salah satu pekerjaannya berjalan tidak mulus. Satu atau dua memar bisa kupastikan menghiasi tubuhku karena kebiasaanya melempar barang, dan tidak jarang juga aku terluka karena harus '_menyelesaikan'_ beberapa masalah yang membuat pekerjannya terhambat.

Mungkin kalian akan merasa aneh dan berpendapat sama, setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

_'Mengapa aku selalu ingin bersamanya?'_

Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. Jadi kurasa semua itu sudah cukup, sebagai alasan untuk memutuskan mengapa aku akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke.

.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama ingin berkunjung."

Aku melirik ke arah pintu dan mengangguk perlahan, menghirukan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku saat seorang pria paruh baya yang telah kukenal baik membungkuk sopan sebelum sesosok pria berkulit pucat dengan surai hitam yang berada di belakangnya mendekat ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, kupaksakan tubuhku yang mulanya terbaring di atas futon menjadi duduk dan sedikit menyandar ke arah lemari yang berada di sebelahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini? Kau seharusnya berada di kamarmu dan beristirahat."

"Kudengar kau terluka."

Ia menyahut dengan datar, sejak tadi dia menunduk, dan tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku tahu dia merasa bersalah, karena itu aku memamerkan barisan gigiku yang rapi ke arahnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku yang berada di sekeliling kami.

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya beberapa goresan dan memar."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatapku tajam.

Berbohong, adalah satu-satunya cara yang kukira akan selalu berhasil membuatnya percaya. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini tidak berhasil. Wajah yang memar, kepala dibalut perban, serta tangan kanan yang patah. Sepertinya kondisiku saat ini memang tidak bisa dikatakan 'baik baik saja'.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan kepalamu?"

"Hanya terbentur."

"Apakah anak buah mereka yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Aku hanya menyahut pelan, bisa kudengar sedikit nada khawatir dan kesal dari perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lagipula semua masalah sudah kuselesaikan."

"Tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa meminta bantuan anak buahku yang lainnya."

Dengan senyuman lebar, tangan kiriku mencoba menggapai surai hitamnya.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai. Lagipula aku yakin dengan kemampuanku, jadi kurasa, aku tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan."

Dia tidak menyahut dan hanya menatapku lirih.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ayolah Teme, aku baik-baik saja."

Dia tidak merespon, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, terpaksa aku harus meyakinkannya. Aku bisa melihat dari sepasang matanya jika dia masih tidak percaya dengan kondisiku saat ini, tetapi aku tidak ingin dia terlalu khawatir akan keadaanku sehingga mengganggu pekerjannya.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Tangan kiriku menyentuh pundaknya, dia masih terdiam dan aku masih setia menunggu sahutan yang berasal dari mulutnya.

"Hn..."

Aku tersenyum lembut, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukanku saat dia mengangguk pelan. Kuhirup aroma mint yang berasal dari perpotongan leher dan pundaknya sebelum berbisik lembut.

"karena kau disini bagaimana jika kau menemaniku?"

Dia berusaha mendorongku, tetapi aku tidak akan melepas tubuhnya semudah itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau sedang terluka saat ini."

Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang kini menjadi merah padam. Dengan gerakan halus aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya ke atas futon lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Dia menatapku tajam dengan wajah memerah, namun tidak lama kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk memberiku akses lebih sebelum pada akhirnya menyerah dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

Mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar darinya, sudah cukup untuk mengenyahkan semua rasa sakit yang sedari tadi membuatku tidak nyaman. Dengan senyuman lebar aku kembali memeluknya, dan tidak akan kulepaskan, sampai kapanpun.

.

Aku tidak keberatan jika harus terluka terus menerus, karena baik tubuh dan hatiku, telah menjadi milik Sasuke sejak lama.

.

_End_


End file.
